


The beginning

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Collars, F/M, No Smut, Possible smut follow up to this, Sexy, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Remy considers asking Anna Marie to wear a Genosha collar, if only so he can just touch her without getting zapped. She misunderstands his intentions at first, but then realises that maybe that's what she's been wanting, too ...





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 30: Something Sexy
> 
> \-----
> 
> Lemme know if I should write a smutty follow-up to this. I think I want to. :P

Remy sat at the table, drumming his fingers against the hard surface, thinking, wondering …

 

He’d been with Anna Marie for a good while now, their natural, easy-going friendship morphing into something _more_ over time. It was the craziest, most intense relationship he’d had since … well, pretty much as long as he could remember. Truthfully, he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything. But the one caveat of their whole relationship, the one hard line he couldn’t cross, it got to him sometimes.

 

It was for his own good, of course, the no touching rule. Anna Marie didn’t want to hurt him, and he couldn’t say he’d enjoyed it when it had accidentally happened a time or two. But still, he yearned to touch her. Not even in a necessarily sexual way, just to _feel_ her skin against his, to hold her close. It was such a seemingly small thing, something that most couples took for granted. It was something that Remy was consistently denied, and he couldn’t say that he’d remained unaffected this whole time.

 

They had fun in their own way, of course. While he couldn’t touch, Anna Marie was no averse to putting on a show. She was a bit of an exhibitionist. She had to be, really, there was no other way to be sexually intimate with her. Not without dying, of course. Though Remy wondered occasionally if it might be worth it. Worth it to hold her just one time, kiss her directly on her lips as she drained the life from him. Oh yeah, in the dead of night, he sometimes fantasised about it, what it would feel like, how much of himself he’d be willing to part with, the price he’d pay just for one single kiss.

 

Previously, he’d thought touching her in any way was just impossible. A death wish, really. But ever since Genosha, he’d been thinking. Those collars, they inhibited mutant powers. How exactly, he didn’t understand, but he knew that they definitely did. Hank had taken a few, intent on studying them, figuring out how they worked, seeing if there was a way to easily disable them should any of the X-Men end up collared in the field. But ol’ Gambit, he’d seen the possibility, and ever since he’d caught sight of them in the lab, an idea had been forming and left him hoping that maybe, just maybe, Anna Marie would want to wear it for him. It wasn’t like neither of them had needs, and masturbation only got them so far. He yearned for someone else’s touch, someone other than his right hand, and if he just played his cards right, he just might have it.

 

It was as he was trying to figure out how to present the idea that Anna Marie came sauntering in, her typical attire clinging to every curve in a way that made Remy’s mouth water. Suddenly, all other thoughts went out of his head as she plopped down in a chair opposite him, shooting him a grin. “Hey, sugar, don’t be thinking too hard, now. Don’t want that pretty little head to explode.”

 

He chuckled. “Aw, cher, you so sweet. No worries. Wasn’t important.”

 

“Oh? What was it?”

 

Clearing his throat, he decided what the hell, might as well go for it. “I was thinking about the Genosha collars.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “The Genosha collars? Why?”

 

And this was where the conversation was going to get awkward. “Well, I mean, the collars … they inhibit our powers, right?” She nodded, following along. “If that’s the case, then, well … I was wondering if you wanted to take a spin in one.”

 

Anna Marie didn’t quite make the connection immediately, sitting up straight. “Remy LeBeau, and just why the hell would I want to voluntarily wear that thing?”

 

Scrambling to save his ass, he quickly explained, “Well, right now, we can’t touch, can we? Can’t kiss or anything. But if you wear the collar, then …”

 

“So you just want to fuck me, is that it, Remy?”

 

“No! Well, yes. But that’s not all, I …” Sighing, he somehow had known he’d screw this up. “I just want to hold you, be close to you, feel your skin against mine without getting zapped. I just …” he shook his head, standing up from the table, “… never mind. Forget I said anything.”

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stalked back to his room, mentally cursing himself along the way. _Stupid, that was stupid, Remy. A lady needs more finesse than that. Good luck, you’re gonna need it. You’ll be lucky if Anna Marie even wants anything to do with your ass after this. Now why did ya hafta go and ruin a good thing?_ It felt like that was about all he was good for lately. Throwing himself on the bed, his eyes unfocused as he gazed at the ceiling, wondering if he even wanted to leave this room again. I mean really, what kind of good boyfriend asks his girlfriend to wear a collar just so they can touch? It was selfish, really, he told himself. He should have been happy with what they had, because at least he had her in some way, and he would rather have that than nothing at all. But now … he might not even have that at all. _You done messed up real good, Remy._

 

How long he laid there, brooding, he wasn’t sure. But when there was a knock at the door, he groaned, still not ready to face another soul. Whoever was knocking, however, didn’t give up so easily, and so he finally shouted, “Who is it?” For once, he actually hoped it was Wolverine.

 

Instead, the door opened to reveal Anna Marie, wearing a long robe wrapped around her, her long hair loose and flowing. Closing the door behind her, she wordlessly unfastened it and let it hang open, revealing the red lace underneath … along with the Genosha collar. _That_ got Remy’s attention. Sitting up as if this was a dream, he tried to tell her, “Cher, if you don’t to, you don’t have to on account of me …”

 

But Anna Marie wasn’t about to hear it. Quickly crossing over to where he sat on the bed, she straddled his lap. “For once, Remy, just shut up. I can think of something I’d rather those lips be doing instead.”

 

As it computed in his head that she did indeed want this, too, a sly grin started to grow across his face. “Oh believe me, cher, I have a few ideas, myself.”


End file.
